dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kryptonian Magi
Kryptonian Magi Kryptonian-magi are a critically endangered humanoid species from the now-destroyed planet Krypton. Del Im-Re is the last of the Kryptonian-magi. Note: Thul-Kar does count as a member but he exist in an questionable state. History of the Krytonian Magi The Valley of Juru was a region on the planet Krypton which gave rise to a group of mystics known as the Wizards of Juru. These Kryptonians had learnt the arts of magick and were capable of great acts of sorcery. Even at the height of Kryptonian civilization, the Valley of Juru remained one of the few unexplored regions on the planet. Their "race" (Kryptonian Magi) was born within this unexplored region where few suspected of their existence and even fewer believers of their beliefs. Kryptonian Magi like their Earth counter points Homo Magi ,were Kryptonians born into a Kryptonian sub-race with the ability to use magic as an innate talent instead of studying. The Kryptonian Magi evolved in a parallel but separate line, alongside Kryptonians. The Valley of Juru was a focal point for unharnessed magical energies (Juri magic), and the local Kryptonians evolved into Kryptonian magi as a result of their exposure to these energies. Those Kryptonians who gained these nascent mystic abilities interbred for hundreds of thousands of years, concentrating and strengthening the genetic predisposition. Kryptonian magi are genetically identical to normal Kryptonians. The mysterious property that makes them Kryptonian magi is somehow "dominant" like a gene, the child of a normal Kryptonian and a Kryptonian magi will 50% of time be Kryptonian magi (unlike with Homo magi) and only 5% of Kryptonian had the magic gene. How and why this trait expresses itself has yet to be recorded, Kryptonian magi are an endangered humanoid alien race originating from the destroyed planet Krypton. Del Im-Re , the wizard Thul-Kar are only survivors of Krpytonian Magi. The Valley of Juru remained one of the few unexplored regions on the planet.Furthermore, its peaks and mists were not capable of being pierced by way of Kryptonian Technology though the mystical arts of the Wizards allowed them to easily bypass such obstacles, only Juri magic allowed their users to find the temple that served as the home for the Wizards of Juru. The Wizards of Juru were an ancient order of Kryptonians that had tapped into the mystic arts and it was claimed that they were the mightiest race on Krypton. It was for this reason that the Wizards remained largely unknown to the rest of the planet. The Wizards of Juru were luddites, they feared technology and new technology. [http://supermanrebirth.wikia.com/wiki/Wizards_of_Juru The Wizards of Juru ] Were the highest level users of magic on Krypton, they study Occultism, Mysticism called The way of Rao. like the Raoism . Like the Crystal of Knowledge their teaching made up of three component: Fire, Water and Air. *''' Juri magic : The Book of Juru was like the Book of Rao but it held the teaching of Juri magic and Raoism. Called The way of Rao. ByJor El time, The Wizard of Juru lived amongst ordinary men and practiced their rituals largely in secret. As such, as the planet advanced, many were unaware of the existence of the Wizards and believed that their homeworld was ruled by science alone and not by magic. POWERS AND ABILITIES Powers Natural gift to channel magical energies and like Kryptonians, Kryptonian-Magi once outside their star system, acquire new abilities determined by the frequency of each sun's light and internal radiation. White stars, dwarf stars, and blue stars all give them different properties. Their cells are natural organic solar batteries that absorb and metabolize solar energy, giving them their various abilities. ( Doesn't apply to their magical powers.) # Yellow Sun Abilities # Pulsar & Quasar Abilities # Magic Abilities *Through sorcery they can develop abilities such as telekinesis, flight, energy projection and molecular manipulations, and countless abilities. Average Strength level *Megaton to Multi-megaton range. Weaknesses Like Kryptonians, Kryptonian-magi are effect by the following: *Kryptonite: Fragments of Krypton's core made radioactive by the explosion. Green Kryptonite causes severe illness in Kryptonians as well as loss of their powers; prolonged exposure can cause death. Silver Kryptonite causes mental illness, delusions, and paranoia making Kryptonians angry and dangerous. Red Kryptonite is an addictive drug which brings out Kryptonians' wild sides and makes them lose their inhibitions; making them headstrong, dangerous, reckless, over-sexual, and violent. Gold Kryptonite can cause wounds on Kryptonians that heal at a human rate and can leave scars depending on the severity of the wound; it can also prove fatal if the wound is terminal. 'Note: '''their magic powers are not effected by Kryptonite. *'Solar Radiation Overload: Kryptonians can overload on solar radiation if they are in close contact with a star for prolonged periods of time; causing their cells to slowly burst and saturate with power. *'Black Holes': Black holes consume Kryptonians completely. *Magic: Unlike their non magic using cousin Kryptonian-magi are more resisted to some magical attacks. *'Red Stars': The frequincy of Kryptons red sun, real or synthetic, takes away a Kryptonian's powers. Doesn't effect Kryptonian-magi magic powers. *'Lead': Kryptonians cannot see through lead. *'Dheronian Metal': Weapons made from Dheronian metal can injure Kryptonians to a limited degree. *'Kryptonian Metal': Weapons made from Kryptonian metal can injure Kryptonians as easily as Humans. *'Alien Organisms': Certain alien species can cause injury to Kryptonians. HABITAT *'Habitat:' Krypton has been described as icy or crystalline. *'Gravity:' Usually much higher than on Earth. *'Atmosphere:' Atmosphere of this race is unknown. *'Population:' Population of this race is unknown. MISCELLANEOUS Type of Government: the Wizards of Juru council Level of Technology: unknown, luddites. Cultural Traits: rich, very xenophobic race that hardly ever left their homeworld. 'Representatives: ' *Red Beetle *The Wizard Thul-Kar Notes There isn't too much on magic using Kryptonian. There is Kal-El of (Earth33) and mention of the wizard Thul-Kar (Earth One) in The wizard of Juri. They don't tell much. These Kryptonian Magi (like Homo Magi) must be rare gene. Category:Kryptonian Category:Species Category:Wizard Category:Kryptonian Physiology‎ Category:Magic